Heartbeat
by mona1214
Summary: Don't ask her how she had ended up in this position cause she didn't remember herself. But here she was, her back to the front door, her hands on his broad chest, both panting, his alcoholic breath on her face and his arms on either side of her body caging her in. A three parts shot inspired by a memory I cherish in a way and the song Heartbeat by Enrique Iglesias featuring Nicole
1. Chapter 1

**Part I:**

Don't ask her how she had ended up in this position cause she didn't remember herself. But here she was, her back to the front door, her hands on his broad chest, both panting, his alcoholic breath on her face and his arms on either side of her body caging her in.

"I said lemme pass Rae," he slurred at her trying to make eyes contact with her but failing due to his strong intoxication.

"Absolutely not Noah! Not in that state," she answered adding pressure to his chest with her hands in order to make him back away from the door.

"Come on Rae," he insisted.

"Why do you care anyway," he muttered then frowned trying to find a way to make her move.

The door was unlocked, they'd already gone through the process of her locking it and him unlocking it seconds later. She was using her small body to apply pressure to the door, keeping him from opening it.

He kept grabbing the handle and pulling on it, while she kept pushing the door closed with her back. She could only imagine how their current position could be interpreted by their friends, how it could seem really compromising, with their movement back and forth. It seemed like they'd stay doing that all night, well what was left of it anyway.

_She wanted to have a little party to distract herself, mostly from her recent break-up with Finn who'd probably be, as he so wanted to, with Quinn as we speak. So Sam being a good friend invited her best friend Santana and two of his friends Puck and Matt over. They had a few drinks at home before heading to a bar to play some pool and have some beers, Puck and Matt getting drunker by the hour. Having a few herself and not in the mood anymore, Sam, San and Rachel decided to head back home before things got out of hand with Puck and Matt. They managed to drag them home without too much trouble even if they almost got into a fight in front of Sam's building. Once they were all inside the drunken duo were already talking about going out again to hit the nearest club. The thought of them wandering in the streets in their current state horrified Rachel and she made it her mission to block their exit..._

"Puck man move her, she's not that heavy. Damn it I want to hit some club and get laid," Matt said from behind Puck.

"I know okay," Puck spoke up "but her stubbornness makes her pretty much unmovable," he muttered.

"Noah please don't," she pleaded with him.

"What is it to you anyway?" he finally asked, this situation was slowly killing his buzz and his mood in the process.

When Rachel looked past Noah, she saw that San was back on the couch more than happy to let her deal with the situation by herself. Matt went for a refill and Sam was telling her with his eyes that he didn't get her point either.

To avoid his eyes, she kept hers on Noah's chest mumbling,

"It just that I don't want anything to happen to you, I know it's what you do every week-end but I'm not here to see it like I am now. I won't be able to let you go and just go to sleep while you'll be out there, if you even make it to the main street..."

Noah sighed and put his forehead on her shoulder, his hands pausing on her hips momentarily. She started to get lost in the warmth of his touch, when Matt grabbed him by the shoulder in an attempt to make them clear away from the door, but Noah dodged him, his body covering hers. She squealed, her hands going to his biceps to avoid being crushed by him. But no, their bodies were aligned perfectly, chest to chest, hips to hips... Noah did managed to divert the focus of Matt's outburst,

"That's enough, move already." Matt had yelled getting right up in her face.

"Back away from her now." Noah growled through gritted teeth.

Rachel looked up at him, surprised that he was standing up for her, something he'd never done before.

Suddenly she felt cold, realizing quickly that his hard and well built body had left hers. Without breaking contact with her, he said,

"We've had our fun for the night, so let's just hit the hay," and with that he was out of her personal space. She stood there totally stunned, trying to process what would happen now that the spell was broken.

By the time she'd come to her senses, her sleeping options were narrow. Matt and Sam shared the bed on the mezzanine whereas Noah and San were on the convertible, each on the very edge of it. She considered her choice for a while before lying down next to Santana, facing her back.

Just as Rachel was drifting to sleep, a big hand grabbed her from behind, but before she had a chance to scream, she found herself being pulled against a wall of heat, the same as earlier. She sighed but soon froze when Noah squeezed her hip gently and kissed the back of her bare shoulder. Thinking it was a drunken move she pulled away, only for him to murmur in her ear "stay". She could have cried at the softness of his voice.

After a few minutes, certain that she won't move again, Noah released his hold on her hip, placing his hand on her stomach. She felt herself relax then matched his breathing as they both fell asleep.

About halfway through the night Noah was woken up by her movements, Rachel was struggling slightly, mumbling softly while grabbing at his shirt from time to time. They had moved during the night and were now facing each other. In spite of this, his hand still maintained contact with her body, resting gently on her hip, proof of his need to keep her close to him. She must have needed that contact too what with her hand on his chest. He couldn't really see her face in the dark but she was beautiful. He couldn't make out the sounds she was making either but it must be quite a dream. His eyes widened when he started hearing his name, it sounded desperate. "No Noah, no," she kept mumbling while gripping his shirt.

_[Enrique]_

_Maybe it's the way you move,  
You got me dreaming like a fool.  
That I could steal your heart away,  
I could steal your heart away._

Puck caressed her back gently, soothing her. Looking up at her their eyes met. Despite the dark, he saw that they were clouded by questions, shock and confusion. She frowned, taking in their position and released his shirt, slowly backing away. He shook his head, took her hand, kissed it, then placed it back on his chest. She gasped, feeling as his heartbeat increased under her palm.

Rachel still couldn't understand his sudden behavior. It wasn't like him to be sweet toward people, he always kept his walls up even with her. She tried often to show him that she didn't mean any harm but he stayed cold, barely talking to her. So why now did he lay so close to her? Maybe it was his way to say things, after all he had never been a man of big words, maybe he was the kind that prefered to show and act on how he felt, rather than talk.

She wasn't sure how to react so she just observed him, because even if she found his actions odd, she couldn't deny that she liked being close to him once more.

He relaxed under her touch but frowned seeing her frozen, waiting for him to make the next move. Was she scared? She must know he wouldn't hurt her right? Then again as he was always cold towards people, Rachel included in spite of her kindness, he couldn't fault her doubt.

"Hey," he finally said, still frowning as she looked around noticing that San was gone.

"Hi," she replied blushing, still uncertain about their position.

"You had a nightmare, that's why I-yeah," he mumbled looking down at her hand on him.

"Oh I'm sorry if I woke you up," she said, mortified,

"Ya got a good grip on my shirt but's ok I don't mind!" he chuckled softly, listening in case they made too much noise. Before he could stop himself he added,

"Best night I ever had anyway." She knew him and his reputation with girls. She had to keep her mind clear, not get distracted by their shared moment, but she also knew that right now he wasn't acting, or faking things.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I like you, I mean I like you being here with me."

He resisted the urge to touch her cheek by caressing the exposed flesh of her hip. He felt goose bumps under his thumbs as his hand moved on her back, her skin so soft under his touch.

"Noah," she whimpered, "what are you doing?" She looked up at him from under her lashes, they were close enough for his head to be just above hers, their height difference still there even with them laying down.

"I dunno but tell me when you want me to stop because I sure can't," he mumbled, pulling her even closer to him, his face now in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent, she smelt like peach, so sweet that he groaned.

_[Nicole]  
No matter what it is you think  
I'm not the kind of girl to blink,  
And give my heart away  
Stop trying to steal my heart away_

She was sure that her brain was gone, with his hands on her she couldn't think straight. So she acted on instinct, grabbing his head not wanting it to leave her neck. He put his hands under her shirt caressing her back, the feeling of skin to skin was amazing but not enough. So she took his over his head and pressed her exposed upper body to his, moaning softly at the contact. He groaned in her ear,

"Rae," he panted. "What are you doing to me?" They could feel even more clearly their heartbeat increasing, running through them. It was like they were in their own bubble, their own world. Feeling more and more at ease with him she started trailing kisses along his neck, his broad chest, paying extra attention to the place of his heart. She was frantic as she did so, she knew it wouldn't last, she might be floating but she was not a fool. Either he would come to his senses or the others would wake up and it'd end before it ever truly had started. That's why she couldn't engage her heart in this moment, even if deep down she knew she wanted to.

He felt her desperation in her kisses, the need to get what she could of him, as if he would change his mind and hurt her by stopping at any moment. She didn't seem to get that the way she acted had him insane, he couldn't get enough of her and didn't want to. He wanted more, always more. He squeezed her to him halting her movements.

"Baby slow down, I ain't going anywhere I promise," he told her against her hair. Her whole body froze and tensed at his words. First she was embarrassed that he understood why she was acting so quickly, then her fear made her back away. She'd been hurt in the past by believing in the promises of people who either didn't mean them or try to keep them. She knew she couldn't handle anymore heartache, especially caused by yet another broken promise.

He took her chin in his hand and saw the fear in her beautiful brown eyes. He frowned,

"Baby what is it?" Noah searched her eyes for what was causing this sudden sadness. "You know you can trust-" he stopped himself when he felt her stiffing even more. He moved her closer so she was lying half way on top of him and rubbed her arms softly. "Hey look at me, I'm here okay, I want to be here but I need you to listen to me when I say that I want to be here tomorrow and the days after too. You can tru-," he grumbled, "you can be sure of that, you know I don't say anything just for the sake of hearing my own voice."

Sensing her hesitation, he locked eyes with her and attempted to show her that he really meant it, that he felt for her was strong, real, even if the intensity of it scared him too, he was willing to make it work.

She smiled slowly, his hazel eyes had her totally compelled, she wanted to believe him, his words showed her that he got where she was coming from. She was about to tell him that she wanted to give him a chance when she heard their friends starting to move above them. Quickly Puck put his shirt back on, watching as Rachel bolted out of the room toward the bathroom. He rubbed his hand over his tired face trying to figure out what really happened and what she was about to say before they got interrupted.

_[Enrique]  
I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)  
Your heartbeat  
Feel your heartbeat  
(She said)_

_[Nicole]  
I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)  
(Feel your heartbeat)_

_**I wanna thank my awesome beta Carrie for always working her magic and Mel for her support! Let me know what you guys think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! You have no idea how happy all those follow/fav made me and those of you who reviewed thank you so much keep them coming I'd love to know what you think !**

**I wanna thank again my awesome beta Carrie for always working her magic and Mel for her support !**

**Part II:**

When Rachel emerged from the bathroom, she was surprised to only see Matt looking at his coffee like it held the world's secrets. She went to take some for herself, feeling uneasy in his presence.

"So where are the others?" She finally asked, sipping on her coffee,

"Sam went with Santana to the bus station. Puck I dunno, maybe he took off too?" He shrugged.

She managed to mumble an "okay", but her mind was already racing as much as her heart. Could Noah really be gone like that? Looking around she couldn't see his jacket or any of the stuff he'd brought with him. Her hands started shaking badly, so she put her mug in the sink and made her way to the nearest window, maybe some fresh air would help calm her nerves.

She was so out of it that she didn't hear Matt moving until she felt his breath on her neck.

"So you totally killed the mood last night Missy."

She froze then took a step closer to the window to put some space between like the night before he was having none of it. He was still in her personal space.

"What, cat got your tongue? That would be a shame," he chuckled darkly, caressing her arms. She shivered and felt sick.

Suddenly the front door opened, Rachel turned around and looked behind Matt's shoulder, it was Sam and Noah.

"Noah you're back" she exclaimed,

"Too early?" He raised an eyebrow at her. She used this distraction to slide pass Matt and went back to the kitchen, her arms around herself, murmuring "No thank God" when she passed the two boys.

Noah's eyes widened before glaring at Matt who smirked in response. She helped the boys set up the breakfast and they all ate it at the big table.

Noah sat next to Rachel, he sensed her uneasiness so he discretely put his hand on her knee under the table, she relaxed under his touch allowing her hand to rest on top of his hand. This simple gesture gave Rachel the boost of confidence she needed after the awkward morning.

Around eleven, Matt finally took off, telling Puck that he hoped they'd keep in touch before winking at Rachel, who shivered once again moving away from him.

Sam excused himself to take a shower. This was it, they were alone. Not sure what to do with herself, Rachel tackled the dishes. Noah insisted on helping; she washed and he dried.

"I thought you left this morning," she mumbled.

"I would never have left without telling you baby. I went out to buy some stuff for breakfast, thought you'd like it..."

"Oh okay," she replied feeling stupid for always thinking the worst.

"Did, did I interrupt something with Matt by the way?" He asked uncharacteristically nervous.

Rachel smiled despite the situation, she wasn't the only one feeling insecure.

"No you came back before he got too handsy actually." He noticed the shaking of her hands so he stopped her and took them in his own.

"Hey you okay? Did he hurt you?" She shrugged and shook her head. Noah pulled her into a hug, his hands on her waist.

"He was testing me, it was just words and he wanted to taunt you too, guess it was payback for last night?"

"I didn't like the way he looked at you since we arrived yesterday ..." Noah said through gritted teeth,

"Noah, I- it wasn't some kind of bet between you right?" She looked up at him biting her lip. He traced her lips with his thumb and sighed.

"Never, I might be an ass but I don't play girls like that." She locked eyes with him and inhaled deeply.

"Okay, I believe you." His eyes widened at her simple confession.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she nodded beaming at him surprised by the ease she felt around him. He placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in, she went to do the same too-

_I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)  
I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)  
Your heartbeat, feel your heartbeat_

"Hey man, you didn't tell me where you were going this time by the way," Sam said joining them in the kitchen. Puck and Rachel put some distance between themselves and sat on the island bar in front of Sam.

"Hawaii, I have an early flight tomorrow actually" Puck replied,

"Ya know what kind of campaign you're gonna do?"

Rachel looked at their exchange totally oblivious of their conversation,

"My agent told me it was for swim trunks mostly..." Puck saw the confused look on Rachel's face so he turned to her,

"I'm a model for sport clothes, I only do photo shoots for ads no runway"

"Wow that's amazing Noah" she smiled genuinely at him, he shrugged,

"It's not bad and it pays a lot",

"Yeah and don't forget the chicks dude, girls dig models!" Sam exclaimed, high fiving Puck.

Rachel's eyes fell to her lap, cursing herself for having already forgotten about Puck's habits and life style. Puck took her hand in his, she tried to free it, but he gripped it tighter.

"Yeah but you know I'm getting tired of all the fakeness. The fawning girls get a little old, I want more now," he replied while squeezing Rachel's hand to make her understand. She laced his fingers through hers, showing without words that she got the message.

"Don't get me wrong Noah, I find this awesome but what about football? Do you manage to balance both, how does it work?" She remembered Sam talking often about Puck's performances in the past.

As soon as she'd uttered those words, Puck dropped her hand and clenched his jaw. A feeling of pure coldness invaded the room and her heart. Sam looked at her like she'd made a huge mistake while also feeling sorry for Puck.

She stole a glance at Puck. He was fixated the table, a faraway look in his eyes, his fists clenching and unclenching in synch with his thoughts.

Feeling really bad and seeing that Noah was too far gone to hear anything she had to say, Rachel decided to leave. It was for the best, she'd obviously said something that really hurt him. She hugged Sam briefly, both saying they were sorry. She looked one last time towards Puck who hadn't moved, sighed heavily, before leaving with tears in her eyes and a heavy heart.

As soon as Rachel had uttered the words, a cold feeling ran up his spine. Puck was already reliving that night where it all ended and his careless lifestyle began.

He was angry at her for making him go back there. He couldn't get past that slip. All the moments they'd shared couldn't overcome those few words... The anger he felt towards himself and his fate was coming back in full force.

After a while, Puck felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man," he pulled away from Sam's touch.

"Don't Sam, just don't okay", he replied, moving his hand over his face several times.

"Ya know it's not her fault."

"What?"

"She is not responsible for your injury."

Puck growled, "I know that."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Do you, really?"

He stood up, getting all up in Sam's face before all but shouting at him,

"Of course and she knows that, right Rachel?"

When his question was met with silence Puck finally took a look around him. He realized she was gone, he'd shut down so badly, he hadn't seen or felt her leave the room, never mind the house.

But now he knew, his heart was pounding frantically in his chest. The thought of losing her, actually the fact that he'd already lost her, made his heart ache.

Sam was right. The way he'd reacted to her question, a simple question, made him go insane and he needed to fix that. Damn it, why two years later, was he still so affected by that event. He was over it, or he'd thought he was.

Shit Rachel, he had to make it right, knowing instantly that in order to fix things, he had to find her.

Puck's head was spinning, only this time the rage was directed at himself, and his foul temper. He punched the wall near the front door, but of course it didn't make it anything better. Somehow seeing his hand bleeding took away from the pain in his heart, not a permanent solution but for now it would do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is guys the last part of the story ! I wanna say than you to all of you who read and reviewed it means a lot !**

**Hopefully it will take me less time to publish a new story!**

**Thanks again to Carrie and Mel for their support!**

**Part III :**

Rachel was truly heartbroken as she wandered the streets. She didn't want to go home, knowing she'd break down just as soon as she was truly alone. She didn't even know what she'd done wrong, she didn't know what had happened to Puck, how could she?

The way Puck replied to her, so harshly, yet she could hear the resentment behind his words, the regrets, the sadness and the anger. Something definitely had happened to make him stop playing.

The way he'd shut down on her, how he didn't even notice when she'd moved away then eventually left.

The coldness emanating from him was truly heartbreaking. Rachel ached to touch him, to somehow make it all better but she couldn't. Now when she was the cause of it.

She tried to avoid thinking what it meant for them... Who was she kidding they weren't even a "thing". She was just there to distract him before he left for his next shoot. She'd almost fallen for it, for him. The way she was hurting clearly told her that it was already too late, she had fallen for him.

The coldness of the weather helped her see more clearly, it was nothing, they'd hung out during a party, end of story. They'd just go back to their own lives, simple as that.

Rachel had finally decided to take a tram home when her phone rang, caller id showing it was Sam.

"Samuel is everything okay?"

"Rae," she heard him breathe in her ear, like he was in pain. She stayed quiet, focused on his labored breathing.

"How mad are you?"

"Noah I'm not, I'm so-" he cut her off,

"I'm sorry okay." His reply left Rachel feeling even more confused.

"Why?"

"I just, shit can I see you? I need to see you," he pleaded.

"Noah," she replied shivering, the cold finally getting to her.

"Rae are you alright? Where are you?"

"Just walking."

"Shit Rae it's freezing outside, let me see you," not skipping a beat he added,

"We could meet for a coffee or something?"

"I don't know Noah," was her uncertain reply.

"What about if you come back here?" Rachel could hear the desperation in his voice.

"I-"

"Rae please I need to see you." His choice of words, that he wanted, no needed to see her, spoke volumes. He could have just as easily talked to her on the phone and be done, instead he was trying to make up for earlier, that speaking to her in person was really important for him.

"Okay I will." She'd given in, she wanted answers and it sounded like he was going to give them to her. And to be honest she wanted to see him too.

"Thanks baby, see you soon."

Puck was a nervous ball of energy, waiting in Sam's apartment for Rae to arrive. He'd listened to Sam, as his friend told him to just call her and apologize, that if he felt like it, he should tell her why he'd gotten so upset and about his career change. Sam warned him that Rachel had been hurt in the past, not only by a previous boyfriend but also by some people she's called her friends. In other words Puck better be sure of what he was doing or Sam would kick his ass. Puck however didn't have to convince him too much. Sam saw the chemistry between them. Sensing his friend's uneasiness, Sam was more than happy to give Puck the place to himself, leaving to hang out with some friends.

As soon as Rachel knocked on the door, Puck opened it, grabbing both of her hands in his and led her inside. He took in her appearance. Even though she wore her winter coat and a warm scarf, her fingers were frozen, her cheeks were flushed, her cute nose was red. One side effect from the cold weather that made him frowned was the blue tint of her lips, indication that she'd been exposed to the elements too long.

How he would love to kiss them to make them better. He stared into her eyes as he tried to read her thoughts, at first glance she did look alright But then... yeah, there it was. That little flicker of doubt and he knew that there was more going on behind that beautiful face. Rachel was unsure of him and there was nothing he could do about it.

They stood there, holding onto each other hands, and even though she was there with him, trusting him with her body, Rachel's heart wasn't really in it. She was protecting a part of herself, Puck could feel it.

Letting go of one of her hands, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I made you some cocoa, thought it'd help with the cold."

She smiled at him softly,

"That's sweet thank you."

They sat facing each other at the island bar. Puck took her hand again interlacing their fingers, the need to touch her was so strong, he wanted more but knew it would have to wait.

"Since I was a kid, I always liked to play football, I played for fun ya know? But in high school the coach let me know I was pretty good and that I could really get something out of it ya know. At first I thought about a scholarship, it would help pay stuff at home, we needed it after all. It wasn't until scouts from colleges and pro teams came to watch me, wanted to recruit me, that I finally understood I could make a living from playing this game that I really enjoyed. I was excited, but with the guidance of my High School coach, I managed to stay focused 'til I graduated, only then considering all my options."

Puck knew Rachel must be wondering where he was going with his story, but he wanted to show her that he was opening up, letting her in, letting her see how he wanted her to know everything, to be a part of his life by sharing a piece of himself. He knew she had trust issues and it was his only way to prove himself to her.

"Once I'd chosen a team, I started training even harder, pushing myself further and further. I felt like I wasn't doing enough, I wasn't good enough. "

Puck shook his head at the thought. Rachel squeezed his hand encouragingly to make him go on.

"I guess I pushed myself too far. I played two okay games, but then while we were training on the field before the third I..."

"It's okay Noah, take your time," Rachel said softly.

"I swayed left and right to avoid a teammate like we always do, everything was fine until I was suddenly on the ground screaming in pain."

His eyes was closed tightly, reliving the scene and the pain he'd felt at that moment.

"My knee gave out, I learnt a while later that even after the surgery I wouldn't be able to play as a pro anymore. I felt like the world was closing in on me... my agent and the team gave up on me, everybody deserted me. I wasn't reliable or bankable anymore, I became a loser again..."

She frowned at him but kept her mouth shut, she wanted for him to continue even though she disagreed with his opinion of himself.

"They gave me meds for the pain, but for a time I used more, just trying to find a way to cope. Things could have gone really bad if it hadn't been for Sam. He helped me see the bright side then put me in contact with this model agency. I was still in good shape and they were really interested in me. I kinda enjoy it, I travel a lot, meet tons of people."

They both noticed the grimace they had on their face while thinking about exactly the kind of people he was referring to.

"So here I am, a sports model 'cause I didn't make it big, 'cause I choked on my dream..."

Putting her mug down, Rachel looked at him,

"What are you saying Noah?"

She was glad he'd decided to talk to her about something which was so obviously painful to him, but she couldn't see his point.

Clearing his throat again, she could see talking wasn't his thing and she felt good that he tried for her,

"I'm telling you this because I'm sorry and I don't want to shut you out like that ever again. I hated seeing you hurt especially because of me."

"It's okay Noah, I-I know it was a difficult time for you. I'm sorry too."

"I-I wanted to tell you about my past, to let you know where I was coming from." He could have added how he despised that shallow life now, how meeting her made him see and want more in his life, maybe even with her. Puck knew however that he couldn't, not yet, it was too soon for such declarations, not only for her but for him as well.

"So we're good?" he asked, hope in his voice, smiling at her, a smile she returned without hesitation.

"Yes we are," she squeezed his hand once more before getting up,

"I best be on my way I guess."

He looked at her alarmed, the thought of her leaving instantly making his chest ache. He hadn't meant for her to interpret his words as a dismissal, that she should leave, he'd meant it like they could move forward.

_[Enrique & Nicole]  
I don't know where we going  
I don't know who we are_

_It feels like we are flowing  
High above the stars_

Just as Rachel reached for the handle, he put his hand on the door. Sighing, then turning around, she found herself caged between his arms and the door.

"Looks familiar" she breathed,

Puck's eyes never left hers as he boldly declared,

"Yeah but this time I'm in charge."

Her chest started rising and falling heavily, her body more than aware of their closeness. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. Their pounding hearts and labored breathing were the only sounds in the room.

With Puck's mouth right next to her ear, Rachel had to bite her cheek to suppress a moan.

"This time, it's you who ain't going anywhere baby."

Rachel put her trembling hands on his broad chest,

"Noah you have to be rational here, I should go and you have to go get ready for your trip tomorrow."

"I ain't nowhere near rational when it comes to you," he growled, biting on her ear lobe,

"So let me be rational for both of our sakes." Noah just smirked at her.

"Try me."

"Even sober you're acting like a brat!" Rachel huffed.

He somehow moved even closer to her, before he whispered,

"Please come with me."

"What?! Are you insane? Why?"

"Why not?"

"Noah!" he chuckled at her frustration.

"I want you to come with me."

"It's crazy!"

"No I want to get to know you better."

"It's a two days trip."

"We'd talk on the plane then."

"You're pretty stubborn."

"And you aren't?"

"I'm just logical."

"Shh you need to relax!" Noah kissed her neck his next words almost a mumble,

"I'll take good care of you, please come with me. Ya know I don't beg Rae."

She looked up at him from under her lashes,

"I dunno Noah this is going too fast for me." She spoke quietly, shyly.

"Let's slow down a bit then."

He kissed her tenderly, taking her lips with his, one hand on her cheek the other on her waist. Her tiny hands held tightly to his shirt, allowing her the ability to move him closer or put some distance between them. At that moment he didn't care about anything other that she seemed more relaxed, her full attention given to their kiss. When air became necessary, they pulled away. Fearful of rejection, he buried his head in her hair. He let out a groan when she started rubbing the back of his head.

"Noah." He squeezed his eyes shut waiting for her next words,

"Noah I'm in."

He was pretty sure his heart stopped beating but not for long because now he thought it was going to explode. He showered her face with kisses as she giggled. He couldn't believe she was giving him a shot, her, the girl who didn't trust anyone, anything anymore. It must have been a huge decision for her. He was gonna be worthy of her trust, he promised himself.

Rachel couldn't believe she'd said yes, she must be insane. She barely knew him after all, but he was really trying and he'd somehow proven himself to her more in 24 hours, than anybody she had known for years.

Being against that same door that started it all, she felt safe and she knew right there that she couldn't let go of that feeling, wherever it would take them.

One thing she knew for certain was that it was against this very same door, he'd stolen her heart away.

_[Enrique & Nicole]  
Stop stealing my heart away (Just tell it to me girl)  
Stop stealing my heart away (Ooo) (Give it to me boy)  
Stop stealing my heart away (Just say it to me girl)  
You're stealing my heart away  
_


End file.
